


The Science of Deception

by Jekkah



Series: Season Seven [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scene for 7X10's "The Bittersweet Science" - Rossi and Hotch last conversation didn't quite end there. Season Seven AU Series continuation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds.
> 
> Author's Note: Just a quick little extra scene for 7X10 "The Bittersweet Science." This follows my other Season 7 AU stories. Takes place directly after the Hotch/Rossi conversation at the end.

"So, is the Doomsday bike ride happening?"

"Yes, it is. Tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock, but, uh, I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure Haley wouldn't want you to avoid moving on."

"I'm not avoiding moving on. I'm just not sure."

"Not sure about what? Going on a bike ride? Aaron, I know you think it's too soon, but you're no good to anyone when you're miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"Ehhhh, maybe slightly uptight."

"Alright, I'll give you slightly uptight."

"If there's one thing I learned from Carolyn's death, it's that life is short and you deserve to be happy."

"I know."

"Then have a good time."

"Thanks."

Hotch rolled his eyes as Rossi left his office. The man really knew how to laid it on thick. Hotch should have known better than to ask for his help. Hotch was just picking up the phone again when Rossi returned a few minutes later.

Hotch sighed. "Really, Dave? The Haley card?"

"I had to make it look good," Rossi defended before adding, "Garcia's gone."

"You're sure?" Hotch laid the phone down. "Sometimes, she hides in the hallway."

Rossi chuckled. "Yes. I watched her get on the elevator and Garrett from downstairs called me when she walked out the door."

"That's pretty quick."

"I run a tight ship." Rossi quirked an eyebrow at Hotch. "How long are you two going to try to keep this a secret?"

Hotch shrugged. "JJ's... well, she's really, really nervous about telling everyone. I think the fact that she's let it go on so long without anyone catching on has just made it worse. We all knew about Will fairly quickly."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"It's seems to be okay," Hotch told him. "Will's even seeing someone. I don't know how long their living arrangements with work, but for now everyone's happy... including me. And don't go around telling people I'm miserable. You'll upset JJ."

Rossi raised his hands. "Okay, okay."

"Everything alright?" JJ asked, standing in the doorway.

"It's okay. Garcia's gone," Rossi assured her.

JJ smiled before crossing the room to Hotch. She pulled his head down for a kiss, nipping his bottom lip playfully when she released him. JJ turned in his arms, pulling them around her waist as she stared Rossi down. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

"Because you know him," Hotch whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Rossi to hear.

"Really? You're both going to gang up on me? And after I agreed to help you keep this secret?" Rossi asked, incredulously.

JJ laid her head against Hotch's chest. "You're right. We're sorry. How about you join us for dinner tonight and we'll make it up to you?"

"Okay," Rossi agreed, "but only if you tell me more about this Beth. You said she's a fan of my books?"

"A big fan," Hotch said while he put on his coat. He grabbed JJ's hand as they trailed after Rossi. "She could barely contain herself when I told her we were friends. She's really looking forward to this date next week."

Rossi grabbed his coat from his office before joining them in the bullpen. "And she really doesn't mind being the cover story for the two of you?"

"Nope," JJ answered. "She thinks it's kind of fun, like an undercover operation. I'm meeting her after their ride tomorrow to pick out what she's going to wear."

Rossi smiled widely as the trio made their way to the elevator. "Tell me more about her."


End file.
